


Operation Danno

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> but all mistakes are my own<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve's ready to put his plan into action<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Danno

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 16 of the **Parental Involvement** series about Steve coming to terms with the fact he never told his father about his sexuality. There is some comparing of his uneasy relationship with his father to his current relationship with his mother after her twenty-year absence. This part takes a few days after Part 14, **Fitting Together**

"Danny, please don't hang up... just listen for a minute."

Steve had everything else organized. The last thing on his list that he needed was to get Danny to his place that night. The case they'd been working on had wrapped the night before, and the timing couldn't have been better to put the operation he had planned down to the last meticulous detail into action.

However, picking up the phone after a couple of days of silence between them outside of work wasn't easy, and Steve was worried Danny wouldn't give him the chance he needed to ensure that his planning wasn't in vain.

He could almost imagine the expression on Danny's face when he replied, "Okay, tell me something that I want to hear."

Biting back the _You could give me a chance_ that he couldn't help wanting to say, Steve took a deep breath. "I can't do this over the phone, Danny. There's something I need to _show_ you. Come over to my place at seven tonight?"

There was an uncharacteristic pause before Danny spoke again. "If this is just going to be you trying to make me forget everything I've told myself and everything you've said by coming on like a locomotive and pushing me into your bed, Steven, I'm not up for that. Look... maybe this whole thing was a mistake, anyway. I have a load of baggage; you have... a whole _airport's_ worth of it, if the last few years are anything to go by. I should step away and let you find out where you want to be. We could just work together like we have been-"

Steve cut him off mid-flow before it built up further. "Danny, never mind all that. I can't... I _need_ you to listen. I'm sorry about everything that's pushed us apart. I know most of it has been me and the way I've handled things in my past, believe me. I want to make it right between us, and if you come over tonight, I promise you won't regret it. Please?"

Danny didn't answer for a moment. Steve could visualize him standing there, eyes downcast and one hand rubbing his neck while he considered the request.

"Danny... I..." Steve couldn't finish the line. Not over the phone.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Steve shifted the phone from one ear to the other nervously; scared to believe Danny was actually willing to show up without giving one of his lectures on how they should do things first. "You'll come?"

"I'll come. But if... no, never mind. I'll be there."

The phone went dead, and Steve moved it away from his ear, frowning. It wasn't like Danny to say so little; he was obviously still wary.

Steve's heart wouldn't stop thumping as he dialed Chin. "You're all set?"

"You bet. Should get there around 7.15, all going well. Will keep you posted."

"Good. And Chin?"

"Yes?"

"Mahalo. I really appreciate your help on this." Steve blinked several times, his nerves still on edge despite the way things were coming together.

"No problem, Boss. What goes around and all that."

Steve managed a smile. "I owe you one."

He cut off the call and dialed again. "Kono?"

"So, Operation Danno is underway? He's coming?"

"Yeah," Steve breathed out his relief. "You have your part in place?"

"ETA 1920 hours, Boss. Don't worry; it'll all go as planned. I have faith."

"Thanks, Kono." Steve didn't know what he'd have done without the rest of his team. Swallowing hard to push the remaining anxiety away, Steve hung up before he said something ridiculous.

~//~


End file.
